Tony Ordering Pizza
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Title says it all, Another Chapter Up, Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Tony ordering pizza**

**A/N : i know its kinda silly, well silly me.**

NCIS NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs, Kate and McGee raised their eyebrows when hearing a laughing Abby coming out of the elevator into the quiet bullpen followed by a grinning DiNozzo.

"Abby!" it was Kate who asked the question through all the others who were working behind their desks "what's so funny? Care to share?"

Abby's face got more redder as tears started flowing from her eyes. Kate always knew Tony could make anyone laugh, but this was too much. McGee who was behind his desk looked shocked at the laughing Abby who was now holding her stomach.

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs in an almost death tone " what on earth did you d-" but was cutted by Tony

"Nothing boss!" replied Tony immediately "I swear" he said innocently.

It took a few moments of trying to remember how to breathe in and out slowly until Abby calmed down from her laughing shock.

Although the though of the incident that just happened in the pizza place was replaying again and again in her mind which made her end up in another laughing attack.

Gibbs was curious of what happened and wanted to know what was behind all this. Although he would never admit to himself and neither to anyone that he sometimes loved the juvenile behaviour of his senior field Agent.

At that moment Ducky joined them at the bullpen and noticed the laughing Abby. "Seems I missed something big" said Ducky with a smile.

"Same here" replied McGee blushing when heads turned on him but then sighed in relief when Abby started talking in that time.

"If you guys dont start eating, the pizza will get hot!" she said with an ear-to-ear grin looking at Tony.

Tony grinned back at her with a wink.

The pizza that they bought was soon distributed amongst them and all had dinner with small chitchat here and there as if nothing has happened; although Gibbs, Kate, McGee and Ducky were very curious about what happened that made Abby laugh so hard.

While they were still having dinner at the bullpen, Abby excused herself and came back later with a wide grin on her face.

"Guys!" she said for attention "I want you to take a look at this" she said as she approached the big screen.

Everyone fell silent when it started. Tony was a bit amused of how Abby got the tape. Anyway it showed a pizza place having Tony and Abby approaching the uniformed guy who took orders. Tony was a bit surprised that the audio was there too.

It showed Tony ordering and when the guy repeated what Tony ordered, Tony changed the order repeatedly almost four times having the poor guy confused. Even the survillence camera showed that his co-workers sensed the prank on him and tried to hide their giggles. Then suddenly Tony stopped and faced the guy straight in the eye and said, "you just don't get it, do you?"

That's when everyone around in the pizza place burst up laughing, and so did each member of the team watching this.

"You were mean to this guy Tony," said Kate giggling.

The tape still played on, having Tony ordering and having him changing his accent ever three seconds, and answering the poor guy's questions by questions. And the laughing increasing from both ends.

Suddenly Tony said, " I feel sorry for this guy, do you think I should go back and apologize?" with an completly innocent tone...

_The End ... or is it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Hy there everyone, most of the reviews I got, says that this needs to go on. And so I did add another chapter up. And I've got some pretty cool ideas for another coming chapter too. Anyway heres the second chapter; Hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of weeks later…

The team have just been over from a case that took almost four days of tracking down a serial killer of marines.

And now they all are in the bullpen filling paperwork. They decided that they would have their dinner together in the bullpen, but this time they called in; and of course Tony was the one who ordered for them.

Tony dialed the pizza place and waited for a reply on the other end.

"_Good evening, this is Pizza Hut, may I take your order please_"

"Good evening, this is Pizza Hut, may I take your order please" Tony imitated the order taker's voice.

Just by saying that Kate and McGee who were behind their desk's doing paperwork raised their heads towards Tony. Since Gibbs was nowhere in sight Tony was free to do whatever he wants.

"…." There was a pause on the other end.

"Don't freak out on me buddy" said Tony "im just fooling around" and then he ordered for everyone.

While doing so, Abby and Ducky entered the bullpen; obviously Ducky was talking about some story about the past. But stopped when they heard Tony spelling out toppings rather than naming them in a funny tone. Abby knew straight away what was happening.

While Tony was still ordering, he looked at Abby straight in the eyes for a second and a huge ear-to-ear grin lit up her face.

"_May I have your number, just incase, its policy around here_" said the order taker.

"Sure" said Tony giving him the pizza place number other than his number.

Abby didn't waste any more time, moving straight to Tony's desk and turned on the speaker so that the entire team can hear the conversation.

The others around were kind of clueless but when they heard the sound of the order taker when the speaker was on. Kate, McGee and Ducky's eyes were wide open when they realized it's the same guy that Tony prank around with a couple of weeks ago in the pizza place.

"_Umm….err.. Sir, I meant your number not this place's ..number_…" stammered the order taker.

"Oh so you noticed" said Tony with a mischief smile on his face; only to receive a glare from Kate and mouthed "you are mean…. Be nice!" Tony just stuck out his tongue to her while Abby was trying so hard to hold back her laughter.

Anyway Tony gave his number and the NCIS HQ address; twice in a row. As he put it "just to make sure you get it right".

"Remember, we never had this conversation." Tony said in a soft tone, when the call came to termination.

"e..excuse me?" the order taker said with pure confusion in his voice.

"Never mind" said Tony quickly " I wonder what 'this' button on the phone does" cutting off the line.

As soon as he cut off the line, Abby was the first one to burst in laughter. Followed by the others.

"I can really get used to this!" said Tony laughing.

"I think this guy will change his job as soon as possible, Anthony" said Ducky with a chuckle

Gibbs from nowhere came out from around the corner, giving Tony a headslap. "Ow!"

"And don't you dare ask me what was that for" said Gibbs smirking.

"Ducky! Need to talk to you" Gibbs waved him towards the hall.

As soon as Gibbs and Ducky disappeared. "You think he heard the conversation?" asked McGee.

"You think?" asked Tony still rubbing his sore head from Gibbs headslap.

"He's Gibbs" said Kate

"Hy Abbs!" said Tony "I've got an idea" he said with a huge innocent grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued….**

_Review? _


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning the next day, Tony was at Abby's lab. Leaning over her shoulders watching at the information on the screen that they were looking for.

"There!" said Abby excitingly. "Dennis Grey, 19, been graduated a few months ago. Raised and born in Philly."

"Wonder what he's – Ow!" Tony started to say but yelped as soon as he felt the familiar head-slap.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Gibbs, trying to look at the screen in which both Tony and Abby were glued to before he entered the lab.

As soon as Abby noticed Gibbs due to him head-slapping Tony she immediately minimized the screen. "Boss-man!" she greeted , "Could you do this in a less creepy manner…" and as soon as she spotted the Cafpow in his hands she snatched it and took a long sip from it with a huge smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Morning to you to boss." Greeted Tony still nursing his sore head from the slap he just got from Gibbs.

"So anyone is gonna answer my question any time soon?" said Gibbs. Although he has a pretty good idea of what they were up to.

"You asked a question?" questioned Abby innocently with a grin on her face, which showed pure innocence as well as pure guiltiness. Only she can make that and say a lie to Gibbs and getting off the hook.

Tony chose that moment to punch in "Nothing boss, we were just … hanging out." Giving his best innocent smile, which worked on anyone, ie, Except for Gibbs.

"Uhuh." Said Gibbs obviously not convinced.

"Uhuh!" chorused Abby as to confirm it with a huge grin on her face.

Gibbs got enough of goofing around with those two, so he made his way out of the lab but not before saying "Paperwork Tony! If I don't get it in two hours, you better start looking for a new job."

"Sure thing boss!" said Tony. "Paperwork on the way!" giving Abby a _cya_ _later_ wave and bounced out of the lab in the direction Gibbs left and made it in time to the elevator which Gibbs was in, before it's door closed completely.

* * *

_**The previous day… Pizza-man 'Dennis' day.**_

Getting in his apartment after his night shift Dennis made his way to his sofa. It was a long day and he was tired. His mind couldn't stop playing the incidence of the phone call. He knew he heard the sound on the other end before.

There is no doubt it was that guy who came a couple weeks ago that was with a girl. He was humiliated and embarrassed. Anger got the best of him.

'_What a sick joke to play on someone you don't know_.' He thought to himself. '_Not only once, but twice_!'

"You had you're fun, next time when we cross paths; I'll have _my_ fun." Said Dennis determined with an evil grin on his face. "I'm ready for the next round, so bring it on!"

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: Woooops! Tony has no idea what he got himself into hehehehehe, the next chapter is gonna be more fun. I'm really sorry to take this long to update this story. But now I'm back on track and hopefully this time I'll update sooner. **

**BTW, I do realize that chapter 1 & 2 has aloOot of grammatical mistakes, and I pwomise I will edit them as soon as I get in the mood for it lol.**

**And pwease pwease review. Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See! I kept my promise! grins I updated soon. And just for you guys this chapter is a bit long. Enough side-talks and enjoy!****

* * *

**_**This takes place a few days later…** _

"Ouch!" yelped DiNozzo while hitting the floor hard.

"Thanks! You broke my fall." Said a relived Kate and getting off of DiNozzo.

"Why'd you do that?!" complained Tony.

Kate looking at him with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean why did I do that? I didn't do that on purpose!" explained Kate, "I slipped and you happened to be in front of me and so you broke my fall."

"It hurts!" Tony kept on complaining.

"Stop whining."

"I'm not whining."

"I apologized."

"Apology not accepted!"

"Well, sorry for me having more better manners than yourself."

"Are you two finished goofing around?" said an annoyed Gibbs "Get this suspect to NCIS building for interrogation." He said shoving the handcuffed suspect at their direction and walked away.

"Gibbs!" Yelled Kate as for Gibbs to hear him since he was already nowhere near. "Where are you going?"

'Should've known not to bother asking in the first place." she muttered under her breath; making her way to the car where Tony have settled the suspect in the back seat.

* * *

**_In the car…_**

The suspect was relieved to get out of the hands of Gibbs. "He seems to be a dangerous guy." He said.

Tony chuckled and said, "You have no idea."

"Please tell me he is not the one who will be interrogating me." Begged the suspect obviously worried.

"I'm afraid it's not you're lucky day." Said Kate hiding her smirk seeing as how the suspect swallowed and seemed uncomfortable.

"If I didn't run, would it have made a difference?" the suspect continued asking, clearly realizing he is in a messed up situation.

Kate and Tony looked at each other for a second and answered at the same time "Nope!"

* * *

_**In the observation room. **_

"Where is Gibbs!" stated Kate, "It's already been 3 hours since we arrived!" she complained.

Shrugging Tony said, "Well, he was grumpy all morning."

"So? He's always grumpy."

"Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy, he must be related to 'grumpy' from the seven dwarfs." He paused a few minutes and then asked Kate, "Why are you looking at me in that creepy way?"

"You really need to know?" asked Kate dangerously.

"On second thought, no I don't." he replied. "By the way, my guess, Gibbs probably went to get him some coffee."

"Coffee, for three hours?"

At that moment, Gibbs entered the interrogation room with a coffee in hand. Before he could say anything the suspect confessed everything. From the very little things he saw early that day from Gibbs, he surely doesn't want to be on his bad side. So he gave in. Therefore, the interrogation went faster and smoother than anyone thought it would.

* * *

**_Later_** … 

"Boss! Can we take an early break? I'm starving." Whined Tony making Kate roll her eyes.

Gibbs eyed him for a few moments making Tony go uneasy. "How far are you with the report?"

"I've started it already if that's what you mean." Stated Tony with annoyance.

Gibbs actually smiled at Tony's reaction. He really could act like a kid sometimes. "Fine." Said Gibbs.

Tony and Kate's eyes widened with shock, 'Gibbs actually giving in? wow! He really must be in a good mood.'

"If you two don't shoo, I might change my mind." Said Gibbs sipping his coffee that hid the smile on his face.

Both Tony and Kate made their way to the elevator as quick as they can.

"Okaaaay, that was way unexpected." Stated Kate meaning Gibbs behaviour.

"I totally agree." Said Tony nodding his head and having a smile spread on his face. "Though, I'm not complaining."

"Yea, me neither," said Kate, "By the way, how far did you _really_ go with your report?" she questioned out of curiosity..

"Well I managed to be in the fourth word of the second line."

"You gotta be joking!" gasped Kate in shock. "If Gibbs finds out, you're dead."

"He won't find out," he said confidently, "And you are not going to say a word."

They both got off on the floor leading to Abby's lab. Seeing as both Ducky and Abby were there they invited them to lunch. Of course, Abby went to the bullpen to drag Gibbs along with them.

* * *

**Yep, you guys are right! They are going to have lunch at 'Pizza Hut!' yaaay! girns okaaaay hehehe the next round starts in the next chapter.**

**So you see, now comes the pizza guys revenge. Well maybe Tony will have a stunt to do before the pizza guy strike(or maybe not). I still dont know how exactly I will approach it but I definetaly will figure it out soon. But I do have an idea on how thing's will turn out.**

**You want update then show me some reviews and stay tuned! **


End file.
